Talk:UTAU wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- I was just thinking that it would be killer if we could tag articles on UTAUs with stats like "has bank under 10 megabytes", "has bank over 50 megabytes", so on, so on. If the DL links were on the page, it would make it a lot easier for me to randomly raid the UTAU wiki to find small banks I can download quickly C: Of course, I can't do it. I barely have any idea how wikis work, and I'm really afraid that if I do anything more than edit text on pages, the whole thing will explode and people will make frowny faces. Yes. ---- I second this idea. Yan-tan 04:30, June 14, 2011 (UTC) English Patch I've heard A LOT about a downloadable WIP English Patch for UTAU, here on the UTAU Wiki...but...CAN'T. FIND. IT. Can anyone help me? I just found it myself this morning- there's a link on the front page, but here's a direct link: http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/UTAU_wiki:UTAU_GUI_Translation. Also, don't forget to sign your posts with four tildes. :) TheOriginalHappyDais 21:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *gets very lost very quickly* Anyway, I think that there should be a listing of banks with VCV banks, and those should be divided into standalone and lite. (Because I can tell the difference.) I knew there was some semblence of one... But I lost it. And spell check isn't working so I'm getting a little freaked out. - Miss Mae Blythe :You can sign your messages with 4 tildes. Anyway, VCV? We have a triphone category, I'm not too well-rounded about VCV, so I'll need an explanation of it. :And that reminds me, we need a triphones article. O Herman 16:14, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : I'm too lazy to get an account here, and I'm pretty sure my IP address changes whenever I dial up the dial up internet, so signing the way I do just makes it easier than using tildes. : VCV is simply a method of recording where there is a vowel, a consonant, then another vowel. The samples generally have anywhere from five to seven kana in them, and you record them without pause. If the sample is romanized to kakekikoku, then the things that you would configure to be able to use in songs would be (In romaji, which I would NEVER suggest doing!) - ka, a ke, e ki, i ko, o ku. : You see, vowels blend together while a vowel and a consonant tend not to. Since they blend so much, they sound smoother. : -Miss Mae Blythe ::Mmm I see the concept much better now. One more thing. What does VCV stand for? It's the abbreviation of what? O Herman 02:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : VCV stands for Vowel Consonant Vowel. : CV (standard) stands for Consonant Vowel. : -Miss Mae Blythe :: Thanks a lot for that. Now to make a writeup. O Herman 10:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : OHH you wrote that. : etto... : I think that the article on triphones you wrote kind of might confuse a few people. (Not to mention that most people usually either refer to triphones as VCV or renzoukuoto/renzoukon/whatever the Japanese is.) : Mind if I rewrite that for you? (And what the heck are 'quadphones' o.o; ) : -Miss Mae Blythe ::Feel free to do so, your inputs are welcome and appreciated. :D O Herman 18:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Help me I downloaded the res file with all the coding inside, now I need some help, can anyone tell me how to input those codes??? All you have to do is unzip the res folder (if required) and drag it into your UTAU folder. It's usually under local drive -> Progam Files -> UTAU. UTAU English I was able to download the English patch provided here at the wikia, however I am not a skilled person in these things. When you open the zip you get a bunch of notepad codes, I would like to know how to input the codes into the UTAU program (I'm not sure if my username will appear at the bottom of this pagebut I will tell you it anyway, my username is KatDahl You drag and drop the zipped folder into the UTAU folder (not the UTAU icon), and it should work. As the person above said yes you need to drag and drop it into the Utau folder but you also need to extract it to. GTN 3000 (talk) 19:00, October 8, 2012 (UTC) UTAU English I was able to download the English patch provided here at the wikia, however I am not a skilled person in these things. When you open the zip you get a bunch of notepad codes, I would like to know how to input the codes into the UTAU program (I'm not sure if my username will appear at the bottom of this pagebut I will tell you it anyway, my username is KatDahl Title page The title page of the wiki (where updates are posted) seems to be getting a little out of hand. Some users are just posting random things there (example: Aiko Koe Act 1 has just been released!!!Creator is currently working on a second voicebank for higher notes~! In other news, Zuii's voice actor attempts to make herself out as a complete prick! She succeeds, and no one cares about the horridly under-pronounced Zuii!) It's a little annoying and I believe the updates section is a little too long for comfort. Also, the UTAUloids page is getting a little annoying to navigate because of all these groups underneath the sections. Isn't that what the "Collective UTAUloids" page is for? If you need any help in organizing or fixing, I'd be happy to give my hand, btw~ Extremeclay 21:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :If you can do that, I'd appreciate it. :Plus tell me if trolling like that occurs again. We have an IRON HAND against trolling and they will not be tolerated in the wiki. O Herman 16:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Uhm, right. Did the Wiki just get trolled or something? The main page is missing! - Tsumanne 14:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Never mind, it's been fixed. Tsumanne 14:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Vandelized again... Though I fixed it I think, I forgot to register the IP that did it though. BrentRunningbear 11:04, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Umm... advice please? I've never made a Wiki page, how would I go about making one? Is there a special template? I need to know fast, I'm releasing my UTAU soon. Asteriski 00:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Never mind, I'll figure it out on my own. She's already out and on ACT 2, I'd rather not sit around waiting for a response. Asteriski 17:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) WTF !! Can someone please tell me WHY everyone elses UTAU was documented on the Home page and MINES wasnt !? My UTAU is Tsuyoikoe Kaika :) but why isnt it there ?? No need to multiple-post. It's not there because you didn't put it there. Asteriski 03:39, January 14, 2011 (UTC) WTF !! Can someone please tell me WHY everyone elses UTAU was documented on the Home page and MINES wasnt !? My UTAU is Tsuyoikoe Kaika :) but why isnt it there ?? !? Why is it that my UTAU isnt on the news feed (homepage) of UTAU WIKI and everyone elses UTAU was documented there ?? did i do something wrong ? 0,o It's not on the main apge because you didn't put it there. Asteriski 03:39, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Post it by yourself. We cannot pick up all the countless events in the vast UTAU sea. Damesukekun 05:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Fully Translated UTAU Program I was surfing the web, when I came across a YouTube page that has full res files for translating the entire UTAU program into English. I was wondering if we could modify the "Turning UTAU into English" page and use Mianaito's res, because the one provided only translates a handful. Here is the download, and here is his YouTube page. The file is located in his "About Me" section. What do you think? Utsuhaku 06:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Response: i'm not sure i would go quite as far as calling it complete. while it is much more comprehensive than the wikia project, there are a few places where it remains japanese, for example when importing a midi file, its instrument selection window is not fully translated. (i think its instrument selection, i could be wrong) otherwise epic find there. helped me out alot. ~technomancer21 hello? how do i post the news of my UTAU on the main page? Ixbran 02:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Err... Ok, I'm gonna sound like a whiny brat right now, but... yeah. xD :Uh... there's a bunch of different articles missing in the Guides/Walkthrough... Are those pages ever going to come up? I'm kind of dumb when it comes to technological stuff like this, so It's hard for me to piece it all together. The articles you DO have are very very helpful, but... I'm purely hopeless without the other ones x___x like the one about oto.ini's? I dun even know what an oto.ini is supposed to be, and nobody else will help me! xD Although I've heard UTAU are practically impossible to understand without them/it/those. ... Sorry for being irritatingly persistent, but I'm almost positive I'm not the only one who's completely lost like this. xD Heck, I stumbled onto this page by accident... But oh well, I'm sorry for bugging you people, i really am! xD Norman FalconPunch Tanner 07:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC)(?) Takashitheswordsman. (<-- xD use my youtube name. Or call me Echo :U ignore teh facebook name, yes?) Oh dear god; did someone change the entire home page? to' vociloid sucks?' , seriously spelling vocaloid wrong? DX< now what, guys? that seems like it'd take an eternity to fix. :/ sorry for my multiple posting, I just have a ton of questions... Norman FalconPunch Tanner 23:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Takashitheswordsman. I need help on making my utauloid page!! I have a new utauloid and I need you to do the template like all the others. Can you do it for me? here are some info. Yuki Yama Alias: Mitsu Yama (twin sister) Character item: Snowflake Name Interr pretation: Creator: CureEarthlight Yuki ------ Snow Height: 167 cm Yama ------- Mountain Voice Source: -3.123 from Uta's voice (low tone) Type: Aliceloid Picture Link: None Model: 03 Birthday: Gender: Female Release: Age: 18 Likes: sleeping, walking, and playing panio. Genre: Anykind Dislikes: Olympics, Sports, Junk food, and Gumi. Homepage: Unknown Signature song: None Weight: Unknown Related Characters: Mitsu Yama (twin sister) Koe Utane (idol) Gumi (dislike) Hoshiko Kenichi (BFF - best friends forever) Added Scroll box, more suggestions... I suggest moving much of your content in "Special Features, Guides, Walkthroughs and Troubleshooting" to UTAU Wiki:Community Portal like done at Ghostbusters Wiki Ghostbusters Wiki:Community Portal. Delete or move content in "Helping out" off front page. You'll also need a better plan to organize "Contents" section. It is very confusing and messy. Anyways, there are a few ideas. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:52, May 13, 2011 (UTC) UTAU will not play notes or exported WAV EDIT: Solved! I had to make the oto.ini file in the Voice Bank Settings. Spend about 3 hours going one by one... too bad I didn't find that trick by clicking between the two buttons on the bottom of the screen! >_> Anyway, fixed now. Might help someone else in the future, so I'll leave it up. Hello all, I'm really new to UTAU, but I've had this problem I can't solve. I downloaded UTAU and the English GUI translation pack. When I click on the piano, the notes play fine. But when I input notes, select them, and hit Play, the notes do not play. The line moves across them like it's playing, but no notes come out. Also, when I export the notes as a WAV file and I try to play it back, the song plays, but it's only made up of silence. I have followed all the troubleshooting suggestions in the Manual, like trying resampler.dll instead, and downloading different versions of Resampler.exe, but nothing has worked. The only thing I haven't tried it downloading and installing an older version of UTAU. Thoughts, comments, and suggestions are most helpful! For reference, I am running Windows 7 Home Premium. This version of Windows does not allow the installation of language packs. (Trust me. I tried. Twice.) Thanks! -Saphiroko 02:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) clueless i wantto download UTAU but ive got no clue how i read the directions and im even more confused! HELP ME!!! Zokune Eien PLEASE!!! Can someone make a video of my UTAU Zokune Eien? (and post the pic?) I AM DESPERATE. Thanks, oh and the song has to be Migikata no Chou (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder). So, I have an utau I want to release. I used the uatuwiki template maker, thats alright, but when I tried to actually publish the output, it only came up with a bit of the info, and the bracket didn't form. Can I have help? :Paste whatever's from the generator into the form in Source view. (this view activates by a button to the top right.) O Herman 04:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Art Theft Hello, I am REVO. My friend Luna(KrystalCherryBlossom) has had her art stolen by the creator of UTAU Pakoura Cho. Luna's Picture, KOISHITERU, on deviantart is linked here: :Sent ultimatum. If by 5 days no reply has been received, Pakoura Cho will be blacklisted for plagiarism, and to make it worse, she hasn't made an UTAU voicebank. O Herman 23:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC) can the sysops add kasane teto`s signature song,mi.ra.cle to her page?Rcollins 23:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) rcollins Some of my Utau covers of Vocaloid songs on Youtube have this "Matched third party content" badge on them. Doesn't that have something of do with copyright infringement?? Most Vocaloid songs that are made are written by regular people anyway, so why did Crypton place this on some of my videos? I was just wondering if it was techinically illegal to cover certain songs with Utau or Vocaloid... 20:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kuyou Yazumahashi Why does Kuyou Yazumahashi is a page with a candidate for deletion? Please remove the "candidate fore deletion" status. 09:42, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous,4:38 p.m on Saturday, 28 January 2012 :After branding your UTAUloid as a VIPPERloid without authorization, masquerading as someone from Japan YET you come from Indonesia, and not listening to admins, you have a lot of explaining to do. O Herman 16:15, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Mascot design? Would it be possible to let me add a page on this? One-Winged Hawk 12:26, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Go for it if you think you have what it takes. Any article that contributes to the well being of UTAU is welcome. O Herman 14:08, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll add it to my list of thigns to do. It will start off as a bare bone "could apply to anything really" though, I'm not with UTAU fandom but I definately think it could help. One-Winged Hawk 22:04, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Redundant categories I noticed we have a lot of redundant categories, for example Category:FURloids,Category:Furry UTAU, Category:UTAUloids based on animals, Category:ANIMAloids, Category:UTAUloids - not human, Category:Animal UTAU. I propose we clean these up somewhat. Atlantima 22:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Creating a UTAU page? Hello, I would like to release my first UTAU voicebank on this Wiki, but I have no clue on how to make that template or to even obtain the template that actually shows all the UTAUloid's information, and I cannot find anywhere that explains how. It must be really simple, but I just can't seem to do it. Sorry if this has been asked before, but there are no answers. Kheida Kheida 12:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Response: Okay, not sure whether I can post here or not, but .. Personally, I find this table thing quite complicated too, so what I did (along with a lot of other utauloid makers) was to copy an already finished table, clear all the information in there and type my own. That's pretty much it . If you have any difficulties with making sections, just click on the "Source" tab and type the name of the section with surrounding it from both sides, like .. For example: " Additional information " without the " xD Hitsu_Fan97 17:33 , June 24, 2012 (UTC) Should I change my Utau's voice? Should I just change my Utau's voice? http://soundcloud.com/hotarumasami77/hotaru-masami -> that's her little sample. It's unedited by the way. Why do I have to change her voice? Because her voice sounds like Megurine Luka. But I swear to the heavens and God that what I recorded is my voice. That recording is really my voice.. but... since it sounds like an OFFICIAL Vocaloid... do I have to change it? I'm really in a tight space here.. :( Error when trying to import voice bank Today I started using Utau and I got everything set up and I downloaded a voice bank (Azuri Senritsu to be specific) but Utau popped up with an error (the image below) I am not sure wheter its an error or what. I tried searching google but no luck. Any ideas to fix this? Program version: 0.2.76 (with the Eng. patch) OS: Windows 7 Ultimate (64 bit) GTN 3000 (talk) 18:49, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ***1UPYoshi: Well, this isn't actually what I would call an error. I think this is a reminder that the following syllables (the ones listed in the box) are either missing, or just need to be edited in the oto.ini. That's what I have observed. I hope this helps c: 1UPYoshi (talk) 19:01, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok - well is the voice bank still useable? or do I have to fix something myself? I am not sure why the box is in gibberish the only reason I could think of is because it was something in another language that my OS could not understand. (btw: thanks for the reply) GTN 3000 (talk) 19:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Yes, you can still use the voicebank, though you might need to fix it a bit. Nothing major. About the box being in gibberish, it's because your computer is not set to Japanese locale. If you do set it to Japanese locale, the gibberish will be in Japanese. Anyway, the voicebank is still usable C: 1UPYoshi (talk) 20:45, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Help i NEED help with downloading utauloid NightWish14 (talk) 04:35, November 3, 2012 (UTC)NightWish Can we add a template to the main page It would be useful, in my opinion, to have the template with a set of links at the bottom of this wiki's main page because *I can redirect myself to similar wikis if I intend to go to the Utaite or Vocaloid wikis but find myself on this wiki's front page. *I can look up which wikis to direct those contributions to. *For setting policies, it may be useful to have links to related wikis. And I can think of plenty of other reasons. --Sbluen (talk) 05:28, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Is there any specific way to post my Utauloid on the north america list? BlsphmFighterAlex (talk) 07:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) BlsphmFighterAlex VCV? Haha uhmmm...I've been a CV user for almost a year now, I can use Teto's VCV on VCV USTs, but then...I wanna make my own VCV bank but have NO IDEA how to. It seems that you like...say a bunch of notes in a string? But...then the UST looks like 'a か' and I have no idea how that works. I've looked everywhere but can't find a helpful explanation :/ Vkunicorn (talk) 16:01, February 19, 2013 I think 滲音かこい and 月代はくぽ should get their own pages (or is this a wikia where users can only add their own personal UTAUs and not make one on behalf of another? Or unless their popularity skyrockets like Teto's and Ritsu's?) Bit of Pickle. So I downloaded a voicebank, (- I think the UTAUloid's name is Kubinashi-San but I could be very wrong. It's picture name in the files says 'Ä±é+éÁé¦é±üB' -) and I added at least one sound file into the 'Bank Regist.' thing in Tools > Options, but when I try to got to Project Property and select the voice bank, the text in the box below 'Voice Bank' is red. Apon clicking the OK button a message displays saying 'Invalid Voice Setting'. I am using the English version of UTAU, so do I need to have a Japanese version? (- Also, if this question is in the wrong place, do say so I can move it in the correct place on this Wiki. I just made an account here XD -) Thepictogirl (talk) 15:44, May 24, 2014 (UTC)Thepictogirl Hey!, I'm KITUO, I'd like to help you out. I got a new computer a month ago and it did the same thing. I'm pretty sure the text problem it because you need add japanese to your languages in "Control Panel". Go to "Start Menu", then "Control Panel".Then click "Clock, Language, and Region". Then "Region and Language". Then go to the tab "Keyboards and Languages", "Chang Keyboards" and then "Add". Find "Japanese(Japan)" and check mark "Japanese". Then click "OK" in all boxes. You might even have to change your Locale to Japan which also "Region and Language". Then I think you might have to re-extract the voicebank, so the japanese is present. I hope this helps. :3 (^-^)b!!! Kituo-Monica-KituKitu1000 (talk) 21:31, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hai :D Hey there. o3o; I'm new here, so >u>. The question is... How do you make your UTAU sound realistic? I use TIPS and it kinda does it. But misses out the wa (わ). And that sucks TTnTT Kthnxbai :D FregenUTAU (talk) 20:07, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ATTENTION ALL UTAULOID MASTERS. UTAUloid contest- space-churro Please read the video’s description for more details, please. This is an UTAUloid contest. Listen up Utau users with DeviantART's Okay so my sister Yoi is the voicer of Trei and Rei two traploids and she made a group on Da called Utau instatue <--- (how ever you spell it) and she needs members so if you are intersed in joining this group follow this link thank you LINK ----> http://www.deviantart.com/journal/Utau-RP-Group-475939634 Kaneme-san (talk) 20:40, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Heeeelp Pleease >u<' Hello i'm a bit new with UTAU and i need help ;A; , my problem is a downloaded the VCV voicebanks of Ritsu and tried to make her sing a VCV ust of course but she won't sing and also I dowloaded Desune Moralix Skype ( it's CVVC tripitch ) and i put her folder in the program a window appears and and the only thing that written is <> ( my english is not perfect sorry >u<') MizuChocone (talk) 12:25, October 17, 2014 (UTC) MizuChocone screen utau.png You need the Japanese IME... You're running Windows, correct? 20:24, November 29, 2014 (UTC)Tay 20:24, November 29, 2014 (UTC) UTAU Screamo-sound issue (Windows 8) HELP MEH PLZ Ok, so I have a Windows 8 laptop, and I have recorded an UTAU successfully, (CV bank) and I finished recording his ACT2 CV Today, and I wanted to go in and oto the bank, but when I did, it seemed that the recordings would cut off, so if I oto'd it, it wouldn't sound right. On top of that, when I ws confused I freq. mapped all of the sounds, then didn't oto it, then make him sing the 'あ' sound. It sounded like a screamo, and was cut off at the beginning (since there was no otoing done) Can I have help? I have no idea what I've done wrong and the VCV bank I've made does the same as well... Thank youu~ 20:23, November 29, 2014 (UTC)Tay 20:23, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Missing FAMOUS /VCV UTAUs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqzGBc09vQ8 This medley reprinted from NicoNico by me show lots of UTAUs that aren't here, such as Pekepoid, So-Ho, Mike Nekotaro, etc. In the CC are their translaed names 02:28, April 11, 2015 (UTC) HELLO!!!! So I've spent about 2 hours looking for a "boys dont cry" Off vocal- sadly to say I have not found one Can someone save me from the sweat and tears and send it to me, if you have it. PLEASE <3 Quick suggestion! Since there's a new UTAU Wikia coming up, and a big surgence of UTAU originals, how about we re-style this as a directory for producers who use UTAUs as vocals, instead of leaving this with a barren-like state? (For example, the former Hetalia Wikia was left to just vanish, how about we use this space for something new?) Also with the suggestion, we should put in there not only those made by Japanese and well-known producers, but also for aspiring ones. Like, you know, not only as a directory but also as something they can look for? It's okay if this gets rejected, though. But it'll be kind of cool to have this, if there can be a chance... Thank you! 13:27, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Due to recent voicebank thefts by a horrible user. Please check and be careful of using new UTAUloids you find. The user has so far posted 4 illegal UTAUs on this site and they have yet to stop. Be aware of the dates that an UTAU was recorded. Check to make sure it says the 2016 or 2017 on any released voicebanks. Also make sure you are looking at the date recorded and not the date you downloaded, because the date you downloaded will be listed as well. This user who has been stealing voicebanks has been steal forgotten UTAUs and UTAUs that APPEAR forgotten, even though the owners just moved accounts and/or go by a new username. Make sure to ask about dates if you're not sure and be careful of UTAUs that are of stolen voicebanks!